DGM Our Way
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Here is our take of D Gray Man with our characters of course. The Earls up to no good, the war has finally come and the soldiers of good and evil are ready to clash. However the Earl has a trick up his sleeve, he's got an exorcist of his own named Dusk. While another joins the side of the Black Order, Crystal a child whose ancestor helped fight evil generations ago, rated T
1. Chapter 1

DGM Our Way-Chapter 1 The Dawn of Beginning

**Authors Notes:** Sen and Mako here ready to start a new fanfic, this will be based on the original DGM(D Gray Man) series.

**Sen**: I will be joining the earl

**Mako**: And I will be joining the Order, so basically we're enemies from now on

**Sen:** NOOOOOO I need My Mako-Chan! By the way I'll be going as Dusk in this story

**Mako:** I'll be call Crystal!

**Sen**: Wait what happened to Luna something?

**Mako**: Eh hada change of heart, anyway let's begin

**Both**: We don't own the original characters and story of DGM(D Gray Man)

Crystal's Life before the Order (Present)

"Crystal, Crystal!" Crystal, age 17, appearance green eyes, blonde hair that goes to the middle back, usually in a braid to keep out of her face. She turns around to find her 5 year old brother Jade and 7 year old sister Saphire racing towards her, each with flowers in their arms. " Chill out will you, I'm not going anywhere, and where'd you get the flowers." She kneels to their height, they've grown up so fast in Crystals eyes. The both give the bouquets of roses, and lilies to their elder sister. "For you!" they say in unison.

"You guys are so sweet, thank you. Let's go find mommy and daddy Ok?" The children follow Crystal as they walk to their library chambers. Empty, next arrival the porch outside. There, the children s mother. "Hey ma, where's dad?" She looks exactly what Jade would look like if he was a girl and was older, dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes. Saphire is the spitting image of her father(like Jade is to his mother) green eyes, along with pure black hair. Crystal seems to be in between.

"Your father is in the storage room with the relics and paintings." Leaving her siblings and mother, she nods and waves as she goes to the storage room. Her mother hails from China while her father from Germany, both being doctors traveled all over the world until they happened to meet by chance at a small cafe outside of Paris. Falling in love, both got married, packed their things and decided to move to a small town on the edge of England. That was 20 years ago.

Time had gone on, and both parents highly respectable of culture and knowledge, had taught the children many lessons, whether it be in medical aid, fighting or just in general how to survive. Before her mom had left to become a doctor, she was the descendant of a shrine maiden. She has told the children stories many times, of how there was great evil many generations ago, and how her ancestor had helped defeat that evil in battle. The father also a researcher as well as a doctor being fascinated in the old myths and lores.

Even now as the eldest daughter finds said father praying to the shrines most valuable artifact. The Eternal Dragon fans(The description is very difficult to understand, imagine Japanese fans made out of metal, on each fan painted a crimson red dragon with black (left) or white(right) eyes. She moves closer to her father, and the ancient relic when suddenly the fans begin to glow...Both stare shockingly as it shines as bright as the sun.

"AYEEEYAAAAAAAAAA" screams knock both out of their dazed stupor, suddenly the house starts to shake, causing the entire room to fall apart. Her father dies...instant death from a shelf landing and squishing his entire body. She manages to jump out of most of the fallen debris, but injures her left leg. Out of sheer determination, she grabs the fans and as fast as possible limps her way outside of her house, desperate to find her mother and siblings(she hopes greatly that they're still alive.) When she reaches the door towards outside, she gasps in horror.

Monsters of all shapes and sizes, are attacking the small town. People are running screaming and hiding for their lives. Fire surrounds the whole area and citizens are dying left and right. Quickly she races to find her siblings shaking their mother, who fell on the ground. The children have cuts, scrapes and bruises all over, but otherwise alright, Crystals mother however was not moving. Strange stars appear all over the woman's body, before shattering right before their eyes. Before anyone could even begin to understand what's happened, explosions rang from all over.

In a blinding fury Crystal races to face the monsters, raising the fans, that continue to glow. The beast laugh mockingly at her, knowing she's running towards her demise. Unconsciously tears are running down her cheeks and she hears words...words that will forever change her life. "Eternal Dragon!" The fans open up and with a swing she cuts down the akuma.  
She fights bravely, but it just wasn't enough, she couldn't handle the long endurance match of not only killing the demons that destroyed her home, but she kept constantly protecting not just her siblings but the villagers who were unable to flee town. One of the akuma's swiftly gets close to her and swipes her across the battlefield. Her eyes are beginning to fail her as she struggles to continue, she's just about to be killed when she hears a deep voice "That is enough, the master has reported that there are two exorcists on the eastern edge of town, you're to go there immediately... She finally blacks out, no longer able to fight.

When she comes to, she sees white. A hospital room with all of her injuries bandaged. Next to her are her two siblings...under heavy medical equipment. A man comes into her room, he calls himself a finder and that he was the one who found her and her assumed family and got them medical treatment. He tells her about those demons called akuma, how when someone grieves for the lost of a loved one, a man called the Millennium Earl will come and bring that soul back, only to turn it into a killing machine bearing the skin of the unfortunate person who was manipulated into calling that deceased loved one back.

Crystal listens intently to the story, despite not knowing the man, it's clear that he's telling the truth, his tale continues to the accommodators, people who are blessed by God to use anti-akuma weapons called innocence. The tale that her mother had told her was true, it turns out her ancestor was the accommodator of the Eternal Dragon fans, but what was more shocking was the fact that she herself is the accommodator.

And of which she is to be brought to headquarters immediately...She looks to her siblings before putting on her stubborn face, turning back to the finder. "I will leave for headquarters and fight in this war under two conditions. One The order will pay for my siblings, I'm not going to leave them unless I know that they will be properly taken care of. They're medical treatment is the greatest issue at the moment and I already know someone who could take care of them in my place." The finder understands and agrees to the first term, kindly asking for the second. "The second condition is I want to say goodbye and explain things before I go." Reluctantly he also agrees, knowing his hands are tied. The finder leaves giving Crystal and her family privacy.

Her little brother and sister, though are heavily wounded are awake and capable of listening however both were pretending to sleep…"Listen you too, I know you all were hearing into the story, you can't fool me. Ok I'm going to fight, no matter what you say, I have to. I have a chance to make change into this world, and fight so that mom and dads death won't be in vain. You guys will be living with the librarian Miss. Tanya. I love you both very much, and I know you guys will be fine. If ever able I'll come back and we'll be a family again." Both children stopped pretending and despite the pain hugged and sobbed to their older sister.. They know she has to do it, they know she loves them and has to do the right thing. But it doesn't mean they're not gonna cry about it. They speak a little longer and continue with the hugs and tears until finally the finder returns. He states all of her belongings are packed and ready to go. She stands up, and walks towards the finder, nodding to him and smiles back towards her siblings, one last time muttering "I love you." She makes her way, hearing them shout. "We'll be together again, don't break your promise!" She looks back, tears slide off her cheeks, they'll be fine...now she has nothing to worry about. Her journey is about to begin. "Welcome to the Order Crystal Nightingale."

Dusk's Life before the Earl(10 years ago)

_Flames, blood all around, people screaming, buildings in rubble the remaining survivors in chains, bound by their captors. What appears to be regular mortals, but of evil and chaos. These bandits kill, and torture. "Haha take everything, let nothing get in your way!" Innocent babies brutally stabbed. One of the survivors a boy of 6 his skin all rough and scratchy. His entire body altered even before the pillage of his village. Always was he rejected for his appearance. He was called many things...monster, freak of nature, abomination, he was even abandoned by his family. There was nothing he could do to change it, not one person showed him a shred of kindness or sincerity. So it was really no surprise that he didn't cry or mourn over his fallen people. _

_The boy of ice blue hair and eyes of two different shades. One a deep sea blue, the other crimson blood red. He stares at the sky as the bandits guzzling down booze and hurting innocent woman. But they didn't care so why should he. However a week after...another menace arrived, machines...human killers the akuma were. Beings of chaos and dark matter. With them a specific Tykk Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, being able to even defy gravity and matter with the simplest of touches. Only one sole survivor Dusk Shi. _

"_What's this little boy? Why don't you run, why don't you fight?" The boy can only look up with a twisted creepy smile. "I'm waiting for death, will you kill me?" The golden eyed noble of a Noah looks at him in shock,at least at first. He forms a smile of his own interested in the strange boy. "No, why don't you come with me? You can work for me and help us destroy this world and it's God." He holds out his hand, pulling the child up to his feet. "You gotta name kid?" "I'm Dusk…Dusk Shi" Another smile, "Well then Dusk, let's go…" _

"Dusk! Yo Dusk get up it's time to play~" 10 years have gone by since that day. Since following Tykk he's met and killed many people. He found out soon after who and more importantly what Tykk Mikk was, and met his family. There was the spiky blue haired girl named Road(who is the one shaking him awake) Skin Boric a barbarian of a man with a huge sweet tooth, two devilish, and mischievous twins named Jadero and David, and a few others. He had even met the creator of the akuma, the powerful Millenium Earl. But other than Road and Tykk everyone pretty much hates him though, not that he minds. He finally opens his eyes, well at this moment eye cause he's still tired from his late night assignment.

Her Golden eyes meet blood red "Road-Sama, it's not time for breakfast yet…" She pouts, "But I wanna play Dusk...and the sooner you get up and eat the sooner we can play. And besides...I didn't think you liked dreaming of the past." Road aka the Noah of Dreams, she is able to do many things with her abilities, one of which is see into ones mind. "Sighhhhh yes Miss Road I'm up I'm up." Another day at the Earl Mansion. Dusk's daily schedule or normal day when he's not on a mission includes...

Being awakened at about 6 am every morning, getting washed, and dressed. Eating breakfast with Tykk and Road(Tykk when he's not doing any missions leaves early to hang out with his human friends) By about 7:30 Road is eating sweets while Jesdevi(the twins) wake up and try to kill Dusk with their guns, swearing black and blue awakening everyone else in the house. At about 8 he is training whether it be a sparring match with the twins or any of the other Noah that want him dead. About 10 o'clock, he escorts Road(and or Tykk) out to wherever they wish to go if it's scholl(Road) candy shop(Road) gambling bar(Tykk) ect ect. A trip as such could last 1-6 hours give or take. When he returns home he has a meeting with the Earl, whereas he's given a job to do. It could be an escort of a Noah, protecting said Noah or it could be research, spying and even a target assignment where he has to capture or kill(most of the time it's kill) someone.

After he does his work, which could take hours to months returns to the mansion where he yet again trains and for the most part avoid his murderous comrades(if you can call it that) before drinking his favorite hot chocolate as well as eating dinner with the Noah family, taking a nice hot bed and resting for the day. However two days later after dreaming of his past the Earl calls for Road and himself right after breakfast.

"You called sir?" Road glomps onto him both laughing, "Ah yes **3 **Road I need you to go and check out this city in Germany, it seems time has stopped there and I need you to investigate it **3 **You can do whatever you want there." The child of dreams licks her lollipop with a loud slurp "Kay~" The Thousand Year Duke finally acknowledges Dusk, he never liked the mortal boy but the fact the child has innocence and the fact that both Tykk and ROad like him prevents his demise. "And Dusk you will be protecting and aiding Road for this mission do not fail 3" It's clear that the 'Or Else' is implied. Said boy nods knowing that at any time he is deemed unworthy or a failure they will not hesitate to kill him. He bows to his master "Yes lord Earl as you command." A genuine smile appears to his face, "Wonderful, now off with you two shoo shoo!" Dusk and Road(who stole the Earls talking umbrella Lero) walk out preparing for their long trip.

The Earl laughs to himself. "Ahhhh finally it's time for the play of war to begin, who shall win? My chosen children of the Noah and akuma, or the exorcists of the Black Order and their puny inferior God? Soon this world will once more be shrouded in darkness. And yet why do I feel so uneasy? Well I suppose this will be quite the entertaining show~" Meanwhile the Dream Noah opens her door, an ability that allows her and anyone else who go through it to be transported anywhere. Both she and her deadly servant Dusk enter, going on a one way trip to a certain little town in a certain country where they will meet a certain group of exorcists…

**To be continued**

At last it is done! Well chapter 1 at least

**Authors notes-**

**Mako-** By the way Shi means death for those of you interested, Sen didn't know what his last name should be so for you people interested. It's a bit funny if you think about how negative his name is Dusk Death ahaha, as for me well Crystal Nightingale is a pretty cool name if you ask me. I also wanted the sibling's I have in this story to match names with me, since we're all named after jewels. Also my name may have small hint as to what one of my abilities could be, but I'm not telling ^_^ you're gonna haveta wait and see. Tchao for now~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chaos Even At The Order

**Authors Notes: We're back~ Mako here ready and willing to get things going with this story, for this chapter at least There's not gonna be much of Sen's character sorry...and if there is it maybe be in snapits**

_Sen: Oh come on Mako! That's not fair!_

**Mako: 1 lifes not fair, 2 last time we did typing you got distracted so i had to come up with your last name and other things cause you quote on quote 'didn't care' and 3 I'm the one typing up this bloody story and it was my original idea what i say goes!**

_Sen: Bossy evil demon who's a pain in my-_

**Mako: Don't go there...cause you're a pain in mine, and yes i'm a demon, aren't you the one who decided to call me mako the red demon anyway? And how many times must i tell you, I'm not nice...people seem to assume it because i'm either polite to people who don't piss me off, or it's cause i do too much to where certain people *cough cough sen cough* become my slaves Now we don't own DGM, Please enjoy**

3rd P.O.V At the Black Order headquarters…

"So this is where, I'll be staying from now on? Kinda looks demonic if you ask me Nick." Stated the newest exorcist of the Order. Wearing her mother's incredibly durable and only surviving chinese dress with small dragons and flowers all over, and a black cloak. It's clear that she's starting to have doubts...that doesn't look to holy, if you were to ask her. The finder shrugs his shoulders, chuckling a bit. "A lot of people who first come here often think such, don't worry it's nicer than what it looks."

Still skeptic she raises an eyebrow, "Then why does it sound like a construction site…" Both pale before entering the HQ. People are running amuk, hammers here, destruction and chaos there…definitely not something you would expect when entering a place that trains and battles against akuma. A spiky haired man comes along covered in dirt and grime. He comes up to the finder.

"Hey Nicki, welcome back and who do we have here?" Nicki bows to the man. "Sir Reever this is lady Crystal, she is the accommodator of the innocence from the small village we were assigned to. Where is Sir Komui?" Spiky snorts in annoyance. They continue to walk, "He's doing paperwork, after his latest malfunction with his stupid robots, it's the least that idiot could do.

"But because of the damage, everyone is pulling to fix the place up." The finder pales and shivers, considering himself lucky he wasn't at all present to see the destruction Komui's robot had created. However he sighs, knowing he's going to have to help out as well. Crystal stays silent, not knowing what to say...and more importantly curious as to who this "Komui" is…

They pass multiple doors and hallways, the poor newbie exorcist has never seen such before. Granted she has good instincts and a sense of directions, but this will take some getting used to.

Meanwhile while the fan wielding exorcist stays within her own thoughts Reever gets a good look at the girl. Young, about 17/18, with blond hair and green eyes that seem distant. Nick being ever so curious but knows he'll regret it asks what happened.

Reever sighs, "It started last night, the rest of the science department were working overtime without a cent, when…

Flashback-Reever's P.O.V

"I can't work anymore!" (Johnny)

"I can't move my arms, I wanna sleep!"(Tapp)

"Hey come on guys, stay strong...we'll finish eventually, I hope." (me) The rest of the department of the science division was either pretending to die or fell asleep during their line of duty...That is, until a certain pigtailed exorcist with her magic potion came into the room.

"Anyone want coffee?(Lenalee Lee) All hands shoot up, some people even had tears of gratitude in their eyes.

"Meeeeeeee**3**"(everyone in the science division) Suddenly someone sprints down, there are dark haired man with a science coat and beret makes it into the room, looking all happy, and smiling.

"Hellooooooo everyone! Looky at what I brought!" Behind him stands a bulky robot. with a matching beret and a letter k on him. I dared to ask, "Chief what the Hell is that?" The idiot spends all his time building these stupid machines when he could be actually helping us! "This is Komlin 2, I built him with my personality and intelligence, he'll do anything from decrypting files to fixing akuma weapons, and filing all that nasty paperwork. Men meet your savior!"

Some of the scientists cry hugging him and praising him.. I still had a bad feeling about this thing, there's a reason why this is Komlin 2. Lenalee mumbled something about coffee before asking her brother Komui(hard to believe they're related) "Brother, can Komlin drink coffee?" All sparkles the chief answers, "What are you saying sweetheart. It may have my brains and personality but its still a machine, coffee will…" Everyone pales for a moment, finally realizing why she asked that question.

"Did it drink it?"

End of Flashback-3rd P.O.V

"Suddenly it went haywire causing chaos, it tranquilized Lenalee wanting to surgically buff her and was destroying the whole HQ. If not for Lenalee eventually waking up and another exorcist named Allen Walker we'd have been worse off." Wow was all that could be said from the gray hooded man as he listened to his superiors tale. 100% knowing it's true. After what seemed like hours of walking. They finally reached Hevlaska's chambers. Having already been informed of a new exorcist, Komui had decided to skip paperwork to meet them. "Ahh you must be Crystal Nightingale yes? I'm Komui the Head officer of the science department." She remains silent, but nods her head, he smiles sympathetically at her. "Come let's see how well you are with your innocence, Hevlaska? If you wouldn't mind please?

Suddenly this spiritual looking being appears, translucent web like tentacles shoot into the fans she had hidden on her legs under her dress. It says to calm down that there is no reason to worry. "Hm, 5%...26%...32%...59%...76%. 76% is the max synchronization rate." Everyone stares wide shock at the girl. Even Crystal herself is shocked...she only activated and used it once...to have it be so high…

Meanwhile in a room ways away from Hevlaska's chambers lays another exorcist who is still unconscious from a certain tranquilizer dart...He opens his eyes. Startling silver are revealed and he jumps up, accidentally startling the 2nd exorcist in the room, "Ah you scared me. Are you ok Allen? Are you still numb?"

Lenalee, the accommodator of the Dark Boots. In her hands is a washcloth, of which up until a moment ago was on Mr. Walker. "I'm fine thank you." He smiles, and nods letting his white snow hair move. From there the green haired girl gives him the innocence he recovered from his previous mission. He gives it to the accommodator of the cube Hevlaska, laughing at the small joke of Komui's destruction and bandaged face(no wonder Crystal was freaked out)

2 hours later on the train to a small town of Germany, you find three exorcist, Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, and Crystal Nightingale. Their meeting was quite unexpected.

Flashback…

You see piles of books and paperwork in Komui's office. The scientists doing overtime, and filing paper after paper after paper, unrelenting causing people to faint from exhaustion. He speaks up. "We're not sure if innocence has to do with it, but it's a possibility, it could be a hoax but we're not sure, I want you to check out to see if the possibility is a no or a definite. Reever…"

Rising from the death of suffocation and paper cuts. He takes out the case file. His hands trembling. "One day the owner of a bar in a different town nearby had been given an order to get 10 barrels of rose wine to be delivered by the next day. When he arrived, he found he couldn't get into the city...being creeped out he left. The next day and for the next for 3 weeks he received the same order from the same client to be delivered by the same day. He eventually went crazy and was hospitalized." Allen pales and shivers imagining the horrors.

Komui taking over begins voicing his theory. "Our finders have reached the city but state that they can't enter so here's the idea. The innocence is causing time to stop in the town, and preventing anyone to enter or leave. So perhaps an exorcist can. So I want Lenalee, Allen and our newest recruit to investigate this matter...miss?"

Hidden in the shadows Crystal appears, now doning exorcist gear(Johnny's one heck of a tailor). A long dress like button up cloak with the cross on the left side of her chest. Ankle high boots with wrap around ribbons on her legs. Under the exorcist cloak is a starless dark purple top with surprise surprise a white dragon traveling across her shirt. With a pair of black shorts with white edgings. Up above her thighs, under said cloak are holster for her fans. She smiles lightly, it's not a happy go lucky smile, but polite and kind(not like Allen's where he's polite but isn't truly smiling) "Hello everyone, my name is Crystal Nightingale, it's a pleasure." Komui didn't expect her to speak, she hadn't spoken to anyone except Nicki since arriving at headquarters. Lenalee and Allen give their greetings as well.

Present…On a different train…with a Certain Noah girl and a Certain slave.

"Awwww I'm bored, Dusk play with me!" The different eyed man sighs at his masters childishness, even if she is the eldest Noah child. "Lady Road, we can't rough house on a train, it will attract too much attention, and I thought you brought Lero to assist with your boredom?" She starts whining, "I can't bring out Lero, he talks too much!" Said umbrella tries to complain but gets squashed by the spiky head girl. "Dusk buy me sweets! Here take a 20 and buy me as many sweets as possible!" He sighs "Any in particular Miss Road?" She only smiles, "All of it ^_^" To Dusk this will be a rather long train ride...he goes to give the task given.

**Back to our heroes…"**Hi I know we had short introductions, but it's nice to meet you Crystal." Lenalee smiles, hoping to make a new friend. Crystal nods to her, "As I said prior it's a pleasure Lenalee. And Allen as well, and just out of curiosity, can he really eat all that food?" We find it being lunch time...Allen being a parasite type is pigging out to his hearts content. A giggle escapes the green haired child. "Aha yes, he uses a lot of energy due to his innocence so he has to replenish it, plus he loves food. So how old are you Crystal?"

"I am 17." "Wow you're one year older then me, I mean no offense but you seem older, and more mature than 17." Crystal once more has a light smile, "Before I joined the order I often took care of my younger siblings, my parents were doctors who often traveled, so if I wasn't helping them with patients when they did come home, I'd be taking care of the house and taking care of the kids." _Not to mention, taking care of both the dead and living who needed guidance…_

"Wrow, thats wreally cfool! Whaps your Inmofence?" Both girls decipher Allens message, kinda hard with his mouth stuffed to the core. No one who doesn't really know her couldn't tell, but that smile got smaller, and her eyes much more sad. "The innocence was actually a family charm, or relic if you will, it has been passed down from my mothers side for generations…" She takes out her fans, completely unfolding them you can see the two dragons painted on them with the different colored eyes. Lenalee glances curiously at them.

"They're beautiful, but why does one dragon have black eyes, and the other white?" She can only shrug, "I myself am not sure...they've always been like that, but one day they just...glowed, after I approached my father who was praying to them. They have this...lightness to them, it's as if they're made of paper instead of metal. Which is pretty handy." She goes into thought for awhile, nothing but the sound of Allens eating and the sound of the trains wheels rumbling on the tracks. Lenalee stares at her new comrade who seems wiser then her years.

_She seems so...lonely...when I see her look at the fans, it's as if she's carrying some sort of burden. What could've happened? Did something happen to her family? I know Kanda had left for another mission after he and Allen recovered the innocence. Why are you putting yourself at a distance Crystal._ The train stops, bringing the girls out of their thoughts and Allen finishing his meal. "Well let's go." Allen looks at his new teammate, _She's a lot like me, she's distancing herself from everyone and seems sad. I don't know what happened to her family, but you can tell it wasn't pleasant. Maybe Lenalee and I can help her._

"Dusk are we there yet?" "No Master Road, we will not be there for another day or so. I would suggest you eat your sweets before they go bad.." She huffs in her seat, eating the assortment of lollipops, chocolate truffles, candy bars, ect ect. "Noooooooo my candy!" She protects it as if it was her baby...mortified at the thought of losing it. Dusk smiles lightly in amusement and even lightly chuckles, not that he realizes it. You can barely see it, but being with Road and Tyki makes him happy. Road notices though, "Gasp you're smiling and laughing it's a miracle!" Now realizing it he tries hiding it...not working. "So lady Road are the akuma stationed in the city?" A wicked smile and excited glow in her eyes, she licks her swirly lollipop. "Yep~ This will be fun~"

Why? Why is 'today' different from 'yesterday'? Why is this monster here? Is it my fate to die? This isn't supposed to happen, I'm supposed to be home, waiting for 'tomorrow' How-

"Good evening akuma….I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you here."

**to be continued**

**Sen-Good, bad, has potential? We need to know!**

**Mako-Stop scaring the readers…it won't help...read comment/review please and wait till the next chapter ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Time Is A Funny Thing

**Authors Notes:** Mako here with the low down of the next chapter, as usual we don't own DGM, But Crystal and Dusk are myself and Sen's character.

**Sen:** I can't believe I'm such a slave...and to a little girl, at least it's Road~

**Mako:** You shouldn't complain since, you're much stronger than me at this point, anyway let's continue

**Last chapter-**

Why? Why is 'today' different from 'yesterday'? Why is this monster here? Is it my fate to die? This isn't supposed to happen, I'm supposed to be home, waiting for 'tomorrow' How-

"Good evening akuma….I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you here."

Present-the next morning…? P.O.V

I pick up the newspaper hoping for a change, just like every other day. It doesn't have to be colossal, heck I don't care anymore it it just has to be something different! Ughhhhh, it's the same day, it's October 9th. It's the same article, with the same news, and same date...Sigh, I glance at my old grandfather clock, watching the tick tock hands, it's coming, 3...2...1

"YOU JERK YOU CHEATED ON ME AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!?" I find my neighbors fighting, I knew it would happen. The wife practically has her husband in a choke hold on the window frame. "I...I'm sorry de-dear." It's the same old thing, every morning at precisely this time or that the same events repeat itself. And I seem to be the only person to realize it. Every time I mention it to someone else, they either call me crazy, or they forget about it. I grab my shawl and walk outside. As usual those stupid brats and their dumb dog are there...I hate them.

"Haha Take this!" Once more he throws poop at me...the only benefit of this strange phenomenon. "Dodge!" He missed. "What the Hell? How could you dodge it?" "Hmph after you throwing it at me for so long of course I'd be able to dodge." "What?! But this is the first time I threw poo at you!" He always says that, and once more another pest, I never cared for them, so I didn't bother remembering their names stands next to him. "Oh no stay away from Miranda, otherwise her bad luck will spread to you!" Then all those obnoxious kids start singing.

"Miranda Miranda, Bad Luck Miranda, Doesn't have a life, Are you working again? You'll get fired anyway, Miranda, Miranda-"I glare at them, those stupid faces they make while singing. Oh How they piss me off. "Ahhhh Runnn she'll curse and spread her bad luck!" They flee, the damn brats. No matter how many times I hear and deal with it, it just does not make my mood any better.

I keep walking, suddenly in my view is the person who I saw last night. He is different. What was supposed to happen was I was to cut through the alley, get splashed with some mud by a fast moving carriage, before finally going to bed. But it was different, I got attacked and nearly killed by this monster, and than this man comes up with a strange weapon, killing the creature, which allowed me to escape. Who is he? All I know is he's my only hope wait for meeeeeeeee!

3rd P.O.V

"Achoo" The white hair boy sneezed, during his comrades conversation. The three members of the Black Order were all seated in a bar, ironically where the ar owner calls to order 10 barrels of rose wine. "Sorry Lenalee you were saying?" The green haired girl sighs, sitting next to her, is the 3rd exorcist, who only shakes her head at the cursed boy. The girl known as Lenalee begins to scold the parasite type wielding exorcist. "How could you lose her Allen? You said there was an akuma attacking her?" "Yeah it was only by luck that I spotted her, I got lost and happened to see them in the alley. But after I destroyed it she got away…" Both woman sigh, at this time Crystal gives him a pitiful look,

"Something tells me you're bad case of directions is what made you lose her. We're not splitting up again... Well at this point there's not much we can do about it now. I didn't get much information from the townspeople. when I went to talk to them, to see if anyone knew anything they just called me a freak. It's clear that these citizens are under the influence of something because they still think it's October 9th. Lenalee, what happened on your end? " The pigtailed exorcist drinks her warm tea.

"I tried leaving the city, and as we thought I couldn't leave. I made several holes throughout the city walls, but every time I tried to leave I would just end up where I started. I think this is definitely the work of innocence." Across the bar a woman with her black hair up in a bun, with dark fatigued eyes looks at the three strange people. Clearly you can see the white haired boy looks younger than she originally thought, and she has never seen his two female companions either, once more there is change from the previous October 9th's.

At that moment Lenalee and Crystal are looking at Allen's "Drawing" if you could call it that. Let's just say he doesn't have the best artist skills. Just as Allen is ready to demolish his meal, he ends up locking eyes with "Miranda." Lenalee hears a clang sound, and looks at the cursed boy worryingly, "Allen are you ok? You dropped your spoon," The fan wielding exorcist frowns, why does he look so...freaked out?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed more or so out of surprise if anything. Out of reflex Miranda made a jump through the window, fortunately Allen at this point had recovered and managed to grab her before she once again fled the scene. Both a gasping for air, as Allen tells her that he and his two friends are exorcists.

"Aha-please excuse me for my behavior. I um, well I'm Miranda Lotto and I'm so happy to see that someone has finally noticed all the weird things going on in this town. I felt like I was going to go insane, no one listens to me when they were told today isn't the first October 9th. Oh but I am able to dodge poo now ehehe…" The poor woman looks like she's barely slept...and frankly who can blame her.

Allen:Poop? Do I want to know what she means?

Lenalee: Is she ok?

Crystal: Hopefully we can get this case solved...poor lady looks like she's losing it

At this point Miranda went into hysterics begging for their help. Allen was actually crying out of fear because she moved and acted so suddenly. Lenalee and Crystal did their best to calm both people. That is until Allen's eye activated. "Lenalee, Crystal get Miranda out of here." All three women looked at him with confusion, wondering why the sudden change of topic. "Miranda is the only person in this town that knows something's not right, and the akuma are well aware. Get Miranda out of here."

Both exorcists eyes widen but nods in understanding, rising to their feet. At this time the people in the bar contort and change into their akuma forms. There's an explosion and Miranda is picked up and taken to her house. Suddenly the song that the children always sang to her appears through her mind as they leave Allen to fight.

"Miranda Miranda, Bad Luck Miranda, Doesn't have a life, Are you working again? You'll get fired anyway, Miranda, Miranda…" Oh how she wished those kids were wrong...but it seems that no matter what she does, the song and herself is all true. They make it back to Miss Lotto's apartment. Where as carefully and as simply as possible, she is explained the situation with the akuma and town…

Outside the City's walls…

"Ohh how interesting...Aha come on Dusk," A girl floats in the air an umbrella preventing her from being soaked in the pouring rain. Her emotionless servant right by her side. She reaches her hand in. "Hm so this is the rewinding city...a place no longer bound by time~" Her human layer of skin peels off as she enters, Dusk following his master into the unknown. Road licks her lips and refolds her umbrella, now that it no longer is raining, "Road Kamelot has arrived~" They make their way...the innocence is in danger.

Meanwhile with a certain white hair boy fights the akuma as one by one each attack him. The first one managing to give him freezing burns. Each level 2 akuma has their own special properties, and at this point of their evolutions are allowed to have a personality. Unlike their previous identical level 1 forms. "Yahahahahaha let's burn him!" Another slices at the exorcist, who had to turn away from his wounds in order to dodge the spinning metallic hands. "Let's slice and dice him!" A third and final akuma attacks, giving off a high frequency sound. Putting Allen in a temporary paralyzed state. "Nooo let's use my voice, we can turn his brain into mush!"

All three akuma look at one another, each wanting to kill their target with their own powers. "Burn him!" "No Let's slice him into itty bitty pieces!" " No we're turning his brain into mush." They each grunt, and do rock paper scissors. Hoping that would decide who gets to do what. But Allen seizing the opportunity, shoots at them with his innocence. Causing a lot of pain and suffering to the 3 akuma, they're still alive...but they still feel pain. "Youch that hurt, why would you do that?"

"What idiot would wait?!" Allen continues to fire his arm, and just as he's about to throw down with the screaming frustrated akuma, they suddenly stop. A voice echoes through all three machines, 'What are you guys doing? You're supposed to be going after the innocence...get back here now.' Obeying the command the akuma disappeared...leaving a very confused Allen to travel back to his fellow exorcists.

Back at the apartment…"AHHHHHHHH WHAT WERE THOSE MONSTERS!? WHY DID THEY COME AFTER ME?" You find Miranda...kneeling on a table, ignoring the pleas of Crystal and Lenalee to calm down. She suddenly falls, revealing a chain around her neck, on that chain is a clock spring. The female Lee notice and asks Miss. Lotto what the story of that spring. Crystal encourages the nervous woman with a kind smile.

"Back when I was a child I was always teased, because I could never do anything right. I was never ahead or even average. I just kept screwing up everything I did. As I grew older I was still the same. I had to keep getting jobs because I was always fired for my clumsiness. I...wanted someone to acknowledge me...prove my existence, but due to my constant failures I never once received a thank you.

"One day I saw an old grandfather clock in one of the antique stores about to be thrown away because it didn't work. I remember the store clerk telling me he got it from it's previous owner and how despite being in perfect condition it just wouldn't work. He gave me the clock spring to emphasize his point that it won't work for anyone. I felt like I was looking at myself...a clock that no one wanted, because it was deemed useless.

"I put the spring in the clock and...it suddenly worked. The store owner encouraged me to buy it because it wouldn't work, not matter who tried. It's chiming...it brought tears to my eyes, it's chime rang deep in my heart. I felt that it chose me...the me who was treated like nothing. I've had it ever since…"

"So wait Allen the akuma left?" Currently it has been a few hours since Miranda told her tale, And Allen just arrived to be treated by Lenalee due to his minor injuries from the fight. "Yeah…it was so strange they wanted to kill me but they backed off. Owch Timcanpy stop poking!" It was certainly a predicament.

TImcanpy...noticed Crystal listening in to the conversation...thinking about the situation. For some odd reason...timcanpy had this strange attraction to Crystal...Suddenly...CHOMP! It bites Crystal…"OWWWWW GET HIM OFF!" Crystal desperately tries to get the golden golem off, but to no avail. Eventually Allen now properly bandaged gets the annoying flying ball off her...bite wounds cover her…

She sighs in relief…"Ahhh thank you Allen…" He smiles sheepishly. "SOrry about that, Tim has been acting weird lately, and What's up with Miranda…" You find her scrubbing her clock...it's the only thing that calms her when she's sad or stressed.

She has this distant depressed aura around her. "Ugh...what did I do wrong? Why are monsters coming after me? I didn't do anything...the town went crazy on its own… I hate everything." Crystal sighs as Allen shudders…Lenalee sweat drops at the scene, "This is how she's been since we told her about the akuma and the innocence."

Allen tries to talk to her, but is interrupted. " I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WITH THE POWERS! FIX THIS TOWN! I'M USELESS!" Allen kneels down to her current level and smiles, with his hands clapped together, "we will fix this city Miranda. But we can't do anything without your help. You're the only person who know about the cities strange occurrences. So let's work together."

Miranda with tears on her face looks at Allen with hope. His smile widens, "Let's make tomorrow come!" She pops out of her position and goes to bed...Allen falls to the ground before shouting, "You're going to sleep!?" Lenalee sees that Miranda is acting bizarre, before looking behind her. She shouts for Allen and he turns. All around the room are a variety of shapes, each has clock hands in the center...and all of it is being swept up and absorbed by the clock.

the three soldiers nearly get taken into the clocks suction. When all the 'time' is absorbed the sun shines and Miranda awakens...She's puzzled. "I don't remember going to bed…" All three stared wide eyed at what they just saw...this mystery just gets weirder and weirder…

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-A Change of Pace

Author's Notes: Mako here and so far so good sigh~ The story is for the most part the same, as the manga, minus a few minor events taken out

Sen: Road RULES! Can you do the disclaimers?

Road: *Eats Mako's candy and nods* Kk, Mako and Sen do not own DGM other then their characters~ And these resses are sooooo good~!

Mako: My candy T_T

Crystal's P.O.V

So we tried getting Miranda to try and ask the clock to change things to the way it's supposed to be...but it didn't work. Lenalee-Chan has theorized that Miranda is the old grandfather clocks accommodator. Of which...here is a flashback

past week or so…

"Ehhhh do you really think so Lenalee?!" She nods looking at Allen. "It's possible, something happened on the real October 9th with Miranda at so the clock, made it so time doesn't continue. Think long and hard Miranda, on what happened that day."

We all stare at her as she ponders, it feels like an hour before she finally recalls what happened. "That day...I was fired for the 100th time." '100th time? Ouch...' "I was being overly sentimental about it because I actually made it to three digits on being fired. I was drinking and…*flashback* (Yeah a flashback during a flashback, go with it)

"Haha look on the bright side, what bright side? Nothing ever goes right with me. I wish tomorrow would never come!" *flashback ends* We're all silent, "The clock granted your wish!?" Allen exclaims, Miranda starts hyperventilating, "But But I was just complaining why would it do such a thing!?"

"If that's the case Miranda and it obeyed your command…" Ah I see where she's going with this. "Then try and tell the clock to bring us to the normal time and date!" Miranda goes over to the clock. Pressing her hands to its glass casing, she whispers to it, not really sure what to do. "Clock please stop…" We check the calendar and...it's still October 9th…

So it brings us to the present, once again our green haired genius had another theory. The reason why the clock probably stopped time was due to Miranda's strong negative emotions that went with that wish. She told us that maybe if Miranda started having a good positive attitude and had a stable lifestyle then she could make the clock stop.

Sooo after a week and 9 jobs later you find Allen in a pumpkin head mask on a ball juggling swords toys and anything else the kids throw at him(literally.) While Miranda in a witches costume hands out fliers, takes money in exchange for tickets and scares the crowd.

Both myself and Lenalee scope out the area, while watching Allen and Miranda, they seem to be having fun. After the show, we wait outside one of the tents, "Bahahaha you two are great! The way you guys work, I might have to hire you full time~" Allen and Lenalee walk to talk and search for any akuma who may be lurking about.

I stay with Miranda ad help her pass out more fliers for the show. But somethings wrong...Since I came here, there has not been a single sense of spirtual energy...like the wind there is no presence of a dead unpeaceful soul. Yet there are akuma...I question, if history or events were to change, like for example death...would that person revive the next day? I look around to see some unfamiliar faces. A girl with spiky blue hair is dragging some guy down the street.

"Come on big brother let's go~" "mm..." They disappear from my view. Screaming takes place behind me. "Ahhh the tickets are gone!?" I turn to see Miranda, she got pushed to the ground as the guy stole the tickets but she looks alright. Pushing and stealing from her was all he did…

3rd P.O.V

"I didn't know you were so good at entertaining a crowd Allen!" Lenalee smiles as she watches her white haired friend balance his head on a ball. "Well the man who adopted me as a child was a traveling performer. He taught me all sorts of tricks so he could afford to eat."

She starts clapping, "So you've traveled to many different places, it sounds so exciting I'm jealous!' The boy with the pumpkin head flips and sits on the bouncy rubber object, still balancing on it. "It sounds good, but most of the time we were broke. How long have you been at the Order?"

Her smile turns a bit sad, "I've been there for as long as I could remember. My home was attacked by akuma and I lost both of my parents. I was separated from my only living relative, my brother Komui, because soon after the attack they found out I was the one who could use the Dark Boots. I tried escaping several times, back then it was more like a prison. It eventually got to the point where I was confined to my bed. That was when Komui showed up. He sacrificed everything just so he could become chief and take care of me, so we could be a family again."

You can't see Allen's reaction or face due to his head piece but you can tell he's thoughtful, and absorbing the information. "Wow, it makes sense as to how he acts with you, but it's a good thing you guys are together, it must be nice having siblings." She chuckles lightly the at comment, "Yeah, that's why I fight for my brother."

Before the conversation could continue a childish voice is in front of the alleyway entrance where our two exorcists were chatting. "Hey where can I get the tickets for 'the Pumpkin and the Witch' show? My brother and I wanna see it." Right behind the girl is a boy who looks about 16 years old, he's got a neutral bored expression.  
Allen perks up, assuming his role as the pumpkin entertainer, and gleefully directs the two to the area where he was performing. Lenalee is right behind him. They all hear a scream, "Ahhh the tickets are gone!?" Allen rushes to Miranda side, telling the two kids to hang on a sec, before talking to Miranda and Crystal. Who at this moment is doing her best to calm the panicking witch.

"Miranda Crystal what happened?" Miranda just keeps crying and repeating sorry over and over. Leaving Crystal to explain. "Some guy came and pickpocketed Miranda and took off!" Lenalee jumps across the rooftops spotting the criminal. Allen smiles reassuringly at Miranda, "Don't worry we'll catch him." He sprints off following Lenalee.

Our teary eyed friend looks up to see her new boss. He gives her a disappointed sneer. "You're worthless!" Crystal glares at the man, before turning back to her friend, who is just...broken. She trembles with frustration, "Why? Why does this keep happening to me? Why did that stupid clock choose me...Why is it the innocence!?" The girl who was seen earlier bends down to Miranda's level. Behind her the boy for the first time today shows more then just a blank face...A twisted demonic grin. The child whispers with a smile.

"Your clock is the innocence?" Crystal stares wide eyed, 'How does she know about the innocence?! Who are they?' No matter what I have to protect Miranda and get to Allen and Lenalee!' But before she could do anything Miranda is knocked unconscious and she feels a stabbing sensation in her back...She finds the boy smirking at her as her vision fades…

As that is happening Lenalee with her boots is right on the thiefs tail, with Allen just a few steps behind. They corner him against the wall of an alley. But Allen's eye activates… the thief was an akuma! And they fell for it...

Author Notes: Sen here~ please read and review this story and our other stories...One example is my partner Mako red demon story My Candy Love Even The Best now this story is devilishly romantic~

Mako: Lame puns...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Time Turns TIde

**Author:** Wahoo made it to chapter 5~ this is Sen and this is where I finally will come into play, My badass moment!

**Mako:** Yeah where he takes me down...for once. I'll let his ego go up for a bit~ Ok so who are we having do disclaimers today?

**Sen:** hmm...let's see, how bout Miranda?

**Mako:** Sure Miranda if you could?

**Miranda:** Su-sure. Um Mako and Sen don't own D Gray Man, Ah I'm so sorry guys!

**Sen/Mako:** You didn't do anything wrong Miranda, and enjoy the chapter!

_Dusk P.O.V_

"Master Road what are you going to do with these humans? Shouldn't you just kill them like the earl wants?" My mistress begins writing on the wall. "What are you doing now Mistress Road? Shouldn't you kill them?

She smiles at me, "Now Dusk what fun would that be?" I sigh...the earl will not be pleased…"The earl does not send us out to have fun Mistress." I stare off at the city...so much corruption...so much evil...it must be destroyed.

"There all done~ Thank you exorcists. Dusk stop being a doom and gloom, it's time to show the world what we can do~" I sigh..no matter what I do, she will refuse to listen. Though I am her servant and will do as she commands. "Yes Lady Road."

_3rd P.O.V_

A pumpkin umbrella flies around the spiky haired girl. She had already stabbed the possible accommodator to her grandfather clock which is the supposed innocence. The mysterious girl just loves making everything a game. It's almost as bad as her obsession of candy or thieving of said umbrella.

The level 2 akuma pins the white haired exorcist to the fence with the girls candles. No longer are they in the timeless city, but a place you could compare to a dream or a childs imagination...that is if that child was sadistic and crazy as Road Kamelot.

She may look like an innocent 14 year old girl, but when in reality she is the eldest of her clan. And in some cases one of the most dangerous allies of the Millenium Earl. She waits for the cursed boy to stir, but he can't move. He is bound to the wall innocence and all. One comrade of the boy's is now a doll. Her Pigtailed hair all nice and curled. The other hangs from a chain upside down, who now just awakens.

"Uh...where am I" Road can only beam and push the enchained exorcist back and forth like a swing. "You're in my room~ I'm Road and soon you're gonna be my new doll!"

_Crystal P.O.V_

Doll? What the heck? This place...we're no longer in Miranda's town...Ah "Miranda are you ok?" She's been pinned...so's Allen...and Lenalee...oh god. The child continues to smile at me...why is she upside down...and if she's here...then where's that "brother" of hers.

"I think you should be more worried about yourself. After all when I break you, you'll be my new doll~ I even got an adorable outfit for you! Maid is the latest style~" I can only glare as she yet again pushes me...ok so I'm bound by chains by a girl who has akuma under her control...not good.

"I am an exorcist of the Black Order and a priestess! I'm no childs toy." In a flash she's right in front of me, pinching my cheeks….grrr. "Oh a priestess, that's even better~ You'll match your friend!" She leaves me to go to her "doll." What did she do to Lenalee? Poor Miranda has been calling Allen's name...but at this point we're stuck…

I still have my innocence, but with the girl watching me while messing with my comrade there's nothing I can do...I suddenly hear a voice. 'So what's your innocence hm? If you're good and tell me I'll keep your friends alive.' I can only growl...so she's able to read minds…

_3rd P.O.V_

Our white haired warrior opens his eyes, questions his surroundings. "Al-Allen... Allen" He's jolted awake tries to reach Miranda...only to feel sharp pains in his arms. The akuma next to him only grins, as Allen realizes he's stuck.

"She looks perfect, black was a good choice~" "Mistress Road why don't you just kill her, why dress her up?" A light sigh...the parasite weapon accommodator knows these voices...they're familiar. "A killing machine like you just won't get it."

The owner of the voice turns around, facing our cursed soldier. She flashes a peace sign at the boy. "Lenalee! Crystal! Miranda! Let them go!"

One of the akuma scuffs and decides to lecture him, "Watch what you say...You're all Lady Road's new toys." You hear Road giggle, "Wow what a cute name for you Lenalee~" The other weapon that stabbed the "Destroyer of Time" to the wall decided to put salt on the wound. "She fought to the end to protect you hehehe don't you feel special~"

To say he was shocked would be an underestimate…"You're the girl from earlier…Road?" 'Why does she work with the akuma...I can't see her soul...' "How is this possible...what are you?" Wearing his exorcist coat she smiles twistedly. "I'm human."

(A=Allen R=Road)

R: "What's wrong? Is it bad for humans and akuma to get along?"

A: Akuma are mechanical weapons made to kill humans. The earl created them to destroy humans...you know that don't you?"

R: *Shrugs* Weapons were made to kill humans right? The Millenium Earl is my kin. We are the Chosen Ones. Listen here exorcist, you were fooled. You were picked my a fake God, I am part of the Noah, the true Apostles of God.

She shows her true form stigma appear on her head, and her skin become an ashen gray color, her eyes change to gold. Crystal stares at the girl..Noah...'Mother at one point mentioned them...soldiers of death and chaos, they clashed against the soldiers of life to try and end the world.'

Road's pumpkin umbrella flies to it's owner. "SHHHHHH! MIstress Road Don'th Thell people abouth us Lero!" "Ne? Why" Lero? Starts lecturing the child, personally she has no problem talking about her allies. "No No NO Lero! You weren'th supposed tho make contacts with them Lero! Iths Noth in the Earl's Scripths!"

Tears pour out of the umbrella(is it an umbrella...I know I don't want one like that) "You'll geth in big Throuble! You thook me withouth withouth asking him! Ath this rate your butt will be Smackethy Smacked Lero!" The golden eyes villainis frowns. "No way would the Earl do that to me."

Once more Road disappears, just to stand next to our unresponsive Lenalee. Her eyes are open...but she's not moving. Like a statue she sits there. "Believe me Lero...something this insignificant won't change the plans. Its just to...make things a little more interesting~"

_Allen's P.O.V_

After hearing that, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to help the others. I manage to wrench my arm free...I'm badly wounded, and I want to move...but it's useless...I just don't have the strength. I can only sag against the wall. That "Road" girl approaches me. "Why are you so upset? Don't you see I'm human?" To prove her point she hugs me.

"It feels like two people hugging right?" My claw extends behind her. "Why? We're the same, both human yet you side with them." She chuckles, "The same? I'm afraid not, you're a bit wrong in that department."

She grabs my hand...I expected her to slash at me but..she attacks herself instead!? "What!? You did it to yourself?!" One moment she's on the ground with her skin peeling off, the next she grabs me, candles surrounding us. I am a descendant of Noah, I've inherited his genes and became superhuman. We are nothing Like you wimps!" Ahhh My eye! Uh, she stabbed it with one of the candles! She laughs licking my blood before tossing it…

"Who cares about you weak humans, I hate this world of wimps. You should all just die. Even God wishes for your destruction. That's why the Earl was given us and the Akuma." She's wrong...I rise, activating my anti-akuma weapon. "That's no God, that's the Devil!" "Whatever you say~ Means no difference." All three akuma protect her.

_3rd P.O.V_

Allen thought he was gonna face the Akuma alone, he was in no shape to fight. But while Road was with Allen Crystal had managed to quietly activate her innocence, with the wind she cut the chains and stands beside him. They both put up a fight, but it wasn't enough to kill the akuma. Road puts her hands behind her back, totally at ease. "You know you can't kill me."

She watches as Both fighters get pushed back...three akuma are too much with the wounds they've received. SHe turns her head slightly, and makes eye contact with Miranda. You find the poor woman weep and beg for help. "It's about time for you to be "released" also~ Bye bye!"

A wave of a hand and candles shoot through the sky like falling stars, all to Miranda...Road can only grin wickedly...A blur of white however prevents the pinned woman's death. Allen...he shielded her with his body. "God...Allen!" He removes the pointy objects from her hands, allowing her to move.

She scurries away hitting her back to the chained fence. She notices that Allen...hasn't moved from his spot...he's still kneeled in front of the grandfather clock. "Allen? Please...please don't die." No one has yet realized it, but Road's minion has been watching everything and anything from the shadows. Perfectly camouflaged, waiting for the right moment.

"I'm...alright Miranda…" He's so tired he can't move, no matter how much he tries to will his body." Our wounded civilian clutches her hands, before racing over to him, shielding him with her body...she doesn't want to see him die. The three akuma sneer at the human. "What are you doing? You're defending him? Hahaha what a stupid woman, we'll just kill both of you." All lunge straight for them.

Miranda cries...she questions herself...remembering all those times she had gone and tried doing things she knew she would fail in. No matter how many times she told herself to stop and don't be stupid she would do it anyway. "I'm so stupid." A wave of power shoots from the clock surrounding the two, Miranda's bun is released revealing her curly locks.

She stares at the clock calling out to it. "Innocence?" They become wrapped up in a field of time….Allens wounds before her eyes gets sucked out of his body, in a bubble of time. He sits up completely fine and injury free. "B-but how?" A gentle and grateful smile appears on Allen's face. He uses his newly healed innocence to grab Lenalee, baffling the enemy. During the confusion, Crystal disappears into the orb of innocence as well.

"Allen will Lenalee be ok?" He waves his hand in front of her as Crystal approaches, also healed. "She should be ok. She doesn't look like she has too many injuries." Crystal examines Lenalee...just as she awakens, out of the girls hand pops out Timcanpy who smashes into Allen's face...while he interrogates the golden golem

"From the looks of it Lenalee more or so must've gone into a trance like state, some people refer it to a coma due to the similar symptoms. Probably from that soundwave akume. With it's ultra high screech, it put her body into shock, temporarily slowing down her organs." Everyone stares at the exorcist...they don't know she is the eldest daughter of a pair of doctors…

But...at this point now's not the time to have an explanation...Road and her allies are out there...ready to spill blood. Allen thanks Miranda before all three soldiers enter the battlefield once more. Miranda's body tightens...already she can feel the intense pressure for using the innocence.

Road can only whistle. "Wow I didn't know you guys could be so interesting. Lenalee activates her dark boots, Crystal her eternal dragon fans, and Allen his arm. "Let's fight Road."

**To be continued.**

**Author Notes: Ok stopping it right here, sorry if the chapter has spelling and grammar mistakes, and if the events aren't exactly perfect, we're doing our best. Read leave a review, and tell us what you think so far~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 **Cake Catastrophe**

**Author Notes:** Ok this is a special chapter, It's Reever's Birthday! So we're making this one shot part of the story. It's kinda part of the story, the characters and such are there, but not really part of the plot, and due to this, Dusk will not really be around. We do Not own DGM.

_3rd P.O.V_

"Crystal! Crystal!" One 16 year old Lenalee Lee, younger sister to Chief of the Order Komui Lee, and user of the Dark Boots Innocence. "Oh there you are Crystal, I need your help!" Runs to her friend and fellow Exorcist.

"What wrong Lenalee-San? Usually you're delivering coffee at this time." Crystal Nightingale, 17 years old and accommodator of the Eternal Dragon fans. "I know but today is Reever's birthday! We're planning on throwing a party but we need people to help. Could you whip up a cake? Jerry will be working so he won't be able to do it."

The blonde haired girl scratches the back of her head in thought. "I don't mind helping and baking the cake...however it's been awhile since I've done such...I…" It is here Miss. Lee brings out her signature Kawaii face...No one, not even Kanda can refuse.

"Jerry?" There our sweet pink haired chef cooks up order after order with the slightest of ease. He turns around to spot Crys. "Cryssy Darling what can i do for you?" A light smile graces her lips. "Heard it was Reevers birthday, and was asked to bake a cake.

A clap of the hands, "Oh wonderful! Normally for birthdays and such I would go and cook like crazy, but lately there have been more and more exorcists and finders coming, I won't have the time to bake. Thank you for doing this. Reever works far too hard."

Our nimble priestess goes through cabinets, and the fridge to get what she needs. She looks through her ingredients, and realizes she forgot something. On the upper shelf, she see's the chocolate chips. Jerry gives a combo B to yet another hard worker, he turns around finding Nightningale reaching on the shelf. "Wait No-!"

...Too late, an onion bomb falls onto the poor girl, forcing her to cry from not only the pain, but the shock of such a terrible weapon in the kitchen. "Wahhh It stings!" She wipes the tears away desperately trying to clean her eyeballs. Jerry gives her a warm washcloth.

"So sorry pumpkin, sometimes Komui would come at night steal my things and use them for his experiments. So I took precautions to make sure he'd stay away. I'm so sorry are you ok?" A swift nod. Her eyes are red. But she ignores it and grabs the chocolate chips, placing it in its respectful pile.

"What kind of cake are you planning on making sugar?" Still a little disoriented from the bomb she absently rubs one of her eyes. "Lenalee-San said that Reever liked a variety of things, but i know he often drinks lemon soda, so I'm thinking maybe a lemon cheesecake….what do you think Jerry?"

The man in the shades beams, "That's a wonderful Idea! Why don't you try a 3 tiered cake. Make three different flavors, frost them, and stack them up. That way when it's cut you'll get an array of flavors and can pick out what they want and don't want" And so Crystal's off.

She wanted something tangy, something spicy(savory/nonsweet) and something sweet. The lemon would obviously be the tangy, so she decided to hold that one off till the end. But what to do for sweet...A snap, a fruit filled cake.

Cutting up some cherries, and some strawberries she adds them into the chocolate mixture, making sure there's enough sugar but not enough to overpower it. Into the oven and boom~

Next she thinks pumpkin carrot cake. Add some cinnamon and a few other spices and into the oven it goes. To make it a little more colorful, she adds in edible orange dye.

Lastly she works on the Lemon, once more adding color dye(pale yellow), but alas, nothing ever seems to go as planned...For as she took the baked beauty out, she set it to cool. A series of screams and shouts are heard….

Worried something bad might happen she decides to put her creations away into the fridge. But as she grabs her lemon pie, Allen opens the door and in his haste of slamming it slips on some spilt cake batter...landing face first into it…

"My cake...I worked hard on that Allen…" He lifts his face...now very hard to tell since it matches his white hair. Licking some off his mouth he smiles sheepishly. "Sorry Crystal...but on the bright side it tastes delicious~"

"Sooooo why did you nearly break the door…" Pointing the poor abused thing she lifts an eyebrow. "Komui created another Komurin robot, it's running amok and hunting down exorcists." The door gets slashed down…

Now Crystal since she's still new to the Order, has never experienced Komurin incident...now she at least see what was going on when she first showed up at the gates.

A bulky monstrosity of a robot with a barret on it's head stares down and analyzes the two people in the kitchen(Jerry had a few minutes before the incident went to take a bathroom break)

Electricity sparks shoot from it's circuits…"Searching...Allen Walker...Crystal...Nightingale... Must Surgically... enhance muscular physique…" Wide eyes...Crystal is just in too much shock and confusion to understand. The robot makes and grab and snatches Allen.

A shiver courses through the white haired 15 year old. He releases his arm, that transforms into a claw. 'Looks like Allen's gonna tear that robot a new one.' Does he do it...No.. Not at all.

Instead he reaches back behind him, and swipes the remains of Crystal's lemon cheesecake...He dies at the hand of the robot(ok not really) but he gets to enjoy the cake…"Darn it Allen!" She sulks...'Back to square one...'

So we try this again...She bakes and safely puts the cheesecake along with its counterparts...Now they have to be in the fridge for at least another hour. SIghing in relief she decides to step out and head to her room.

The parties not for another 3 hours and frosting and decorating the cake will be no problem...however, … ...Fate loves making Crystals life difficult. For Outcomes KOMURIN! With tranquilizing darts...RUN CRYSTAL RUN! And run she does, into the halls, hoping to escape the psychotic cyborg.

Not looking where she's going she slams into an innocent soon to be victim. "Ow, sorry about that." She looks up holding her head, meeting an emerald eye. But before another word could be said...here comes the darts.

She narrowly survives...the weird red head boy is knocked out and long forgotten. And the chase resumes, "Oh come on wasn't Allen enough for you!" Jumps leaps and sprints, at one point she flips over a grouchy blue haired guy that looks like he was born with a scowl.

Only for said ray of sunshine to be hit with a sleepy needle and pass out...hopefully he won't remember...much...It takes forever(5 minutes max) to reach the science division, there Komui is tied up, covered in bruises.

Lenalee, Allen and Reever are all knocked out...And um...basically destruction and rubble and even corpses(ok joking) lay everywhere. "Crystal are you alright?" It's Johnny, "Yeah...for now anyway...what happened?" She heard rumors of the last Komurin incident...but this is a bit extreme don't you think?

The robot bursts through...the science division literally has a bottomless gaping hole in the center…Now...that hole is between the demise of her feminine figure and the time and safe haven of the science group who are more than willing to destroyed the scrap metal.

Only thing is...Komurin...has something...three somethings...The robot has in his possession, Crystals cakes...and one by one it chugs it down…"MY CAKES!" In her wail the robot grabs her and holds her upside down…

Because she was baking she thought it would be better to wear sweatpants and a tank top, for fear of ruining her exorcist clothes...but in this case hanging upside down leaving her hair and if she wore a skirt and loose shirt hanging and coming down...she's definitly glad.

But now, she's tired, she's annoyed and all of her hard work for the past who knows how long has literally been wasted...so you know what...Screw Komui. "ETERNAL DRAGONS ACTIVATE!" She released her fans and throws them around the robot.

You're all probably thinking she's stupid for not cutting herself loose...well her fans work in strange ways, for 1 to anyone other then Crystal they weigh a ton. For 2 with those fans you can control the wind and use it. Then of course theres 3...no matter how hard or how far it's flung, it will bound around like a boomerang, and the longer it flies...the more deadly the blow it will leave.

So compare the fans slicing Komurin's body to a hot knife slicing through butter. The machine stood no chance as the fans wrapped around the robot in a tornado of air...well the wind calmed...all that remains were scraps...and lemon cheesecake filling.

"My cake…" small sobs...once more...she has to bake...it takes her a while but she finally finishes, she bakes, she decorates and goes. And lastly she makes it to the room, there, everyone from science geek to exorcists to nurse, to finder everyone is there. And finally she can present the cake to Reever.

All sing the cliche happy birthday song to him and he blows out the candles, "What'd you wish for?" He grins, "I wish for No more Komurins!" A good amount of cheering for that one...frankly everyone wishes for that. So with that get on the the partying!

_3 hours later…._

People are stuffed silly with cake and party grub, someone at one point brought out the alcohol so we have some people passed out drunk who will probably have horrible hangovers, and a terrible mess ahead of them to clean up.

Komui being the lazy and crazy scientist he is...has another "glorious" Wonderful idea….a click with his remote(where did it come from?) Out comes another robot...Everyone gets tick marks on their heads…"NO MORE KOMURINS!"

"It's not a Komurin...it's a Komulin~ Now My precious Komulin, clean up this mess!" That robot just had to find the lemon cheesecake leftovers…."Must...fix exorcists innocence…" Boom crash smash...here we go again...good luck Reever and Happy Birthday…

**Author Notes Poor Reever...but frankly we all know there is no such thing as a normal birthday at the order...and no doubt that has had to happen to someone...oh and here's a Komurin paper mache pinata~ Wack away! So read and such Mako and Sen is down and out~ To be continued~**


End file.
